Under The Mistletoe
by AllInMyStories
Summary: This is a story based on the Christmas episode of the 4th Season. It's sweet, and simple for all you hopeless romantics like me! Plus it's something from me finally posted! R&R!


Author Notes: This takes place in the middle of season 4. It starts right after episode 17, "Seize The Day," where Milo surprises Andy with a small get together instead of being by herself and cleaning out her closets on Christmas Eve.

Dedication: To Patricia Richardson. You are an amazing actress and I'm so sad that you are leaving this magnificent show. You will surely be missed by many.

Disclaimer: Me own nothin'!

The Beginning

Andy stood on her front porch in the cold as she waved her friend's good bye. Milo was inside cleaning some of the mess they had made with all the Christmas tree decorations and eggnog. The night had been full of laughter and smiles between all of the adults and Andy wouldn't forget it.

Once her friend's were out of sight, she headed back inside looking around for her boyfriend. He was in the kitchen drying his hands off with a dishtowel when she walked in. She noticed that the dirty dishes were now in the dishwasher and the counters had been wiped off.

"You didn't have to do that." She stated softly.

"It was just a few cups."

"I'm not talking about the dishes."

"Oh." He responded and walked closer to her.

She did the same. "It was very sweet of you Milo."

"What was?"

"Just the entire night in general."

"You deserved it."

She shook her head in disagreement as his hands grabbed hers. "I don't deserve you." She argued.

"Don't say that." He argued softly back. "Because you do." He continued reassuring and pulled her body into his, gently wrapping her up in his arms. Their eyes met and locked for several seconds before he leaned his head into hers and their lips met. Andy pulled away from him slightly after a few seconds.

"I think we can save the rest of the cleaning for later." She whispered and turned. She led him slowly out of the kitchen and upstairs.

----------

Andy's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the morning light coming in from the windows next to her bed. Her body stretched with exhaustion from the night before. The emotion of it all overwhelmed her greatly and she tried to remember each moment individually. She rolled over gently after stretching to find the other side of the bed empty. Andy sat up, holding the blanket on her naked body, in hope of seeing some sign of her boyfriend. She laughed at the fact that there were many signs of him. Various items of clothing lay on the floor from the night before and there was a black overnight bag near the door. Andy laid back down against the soft, white sheets and sighed, figuring that Milo was most likely downstairs or in the bathroom. Her eyes shut back closed as she yawned and stretched some more.

Milo crept into the bedroom quietly not wanting to wake Andy up if she was still sleeping. In his hands were two wrapped boxes with a red satin bow on top. She rolled back over at the sound of someone entering. Her natural instincts caused her to look up and down his body and notice that he was only wearing sweatpants and a smile that always made her melt.

Milo placed the presents on the end of the bed and then crawled under the blanket with her. He snuggled in close her body. "Merry Christmas Andy." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Mmm...." She got closer to his body. "Merry Christmas Milo." She responded. As he wrapped his arms around her, she snuggled her head against his neck and chest.

"I have presents for you."

"Oh really?" She said and looked up at him. "I have something for you as well.

He squeezed her body tight once more before letting go and moving to get the presents. Andy quietly grunted, not wanting him to let go but then sat up anyway to receive her gifts. When she realized she was still naked, she grabbed a shirt from off the floor and put it on. Then she noticed it was Milo's shirt. He smiled at her and handed her the presents. Andy went for the larger one first and unwrapped it.

"Oh wow." She said and pulled out a beautifully white, furry sweater that was designed to drape off her shoulders and outline her collar bones. "I love it." She said and pulled Milo in for a short kiss. He gladly accepted the kiss and then waited patiently for her to open the second one.

As she did, she glanced at him and smiled. The second present was much smaller than the first. It was a rectangle shape and very neatly wrapped. Andy finally opened the small box to reveal a shining gold bracelet with blue sapphire stones encrusted every few centimeters.

"Oh Milo." She whispered and looked at him in shock. "It's gorgeous." She added and stared back at the bracelet. She gently removed the jewelry from it's box and held it in front of her. Milo then took it from her and offered to put it on. Once he did, Andy looked at it and then at him with a smile that never faded. She placed her hand, bracelet and all, around Milo's neck and pulled him in for more kisses.

"Ok." She said backing away after a few minutes. "Time for you to open your present."

Milo did the grunting this time and moved back on top of her, nuzzling his head in her neck.

She giggled. "Don't you want your gift?"

He looked up. "I want you." He said and started kissing her again. She moaned but then pushed him off.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait." She said and leaned over to grab a wrapped present from under her bed. Milo sat up and accepted the gift from her, then opened it.

After a few seconds of looking at it, he looked at her confused. "A tie." He said blankly.

She laughed at the expression on his face. "It's not much, I know."

"It's wonderful." He started sarcastically. "It's amazing. The best present I've ever gotten in my entire life."

Andy continued to laugh and then pulled him back on top of her again. "Oh, shut up." She said before connecting their lips. He gladly kissed her back for the hundredth time it seemed. They kept going on until he stopped and looked at the clock.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked.

"Well, last night when I left my parents house early, I sort of promised that I would come back for Christmas morning brunch."

"Oh." She said, moving out from under him. "Of course. It they want you there, then you should go. It's fine." She continued and sat up in the bed awkwardly. He sat up with her and traced his finger down her bowing head. Then, he gently lifted her chin and face to look at him.

"They wanted me to bring you with me." He smiled and Andy melted.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

She smiled back and moved in to kiss him. "Ok." She responded and kept kissing him. They got deeper into it before he pulled away again.

"Andy?"

"Hmm?..." She responded, nuzzling his neck, wanting more and more to be closer to him.

"Sweetie, as much as we want to do this...we don't have time."

She stopped kissing his neck and sighed. "Guess it'll just have to wait until later." She teased and got out of the bed. Milo watched her walk to the bathroom in his T-shirt. He laughed at her and then moved out of the bed to get ready himself.

----------

"Andy!" Milo called from the bottom of the stairs. "We have to go." He added. He had gotten ready in record time but Andy however was still putting on her make-up or at least that's what she was doing five minutes ago when he had called her the first time. It seemed she was finished now though when he heard a bedroom door shut and footsteps in the upstairs hallway.

"I'm coming." She called back and started heading down the stairs. When he saw her he smiled but then he got a good look at her and his mouth slightly opened in amazement. She was glowing, wearing a slinky black skirt with the white sweater he had given her earlier. Her hair bounced on her shoulders and the make up on her face outlined every detail of her beauty.

Milo stared at her once she reached him at the bottom of the stairs. "You're beautiful." He managed to say.

Andy smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." She responded. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." He said and led her outside.

----------

Milo rang the door bell, even though it was his parents house. His mother and father answered the door, greeting them with all smiles. Eve reached out to hug Andy.

"I'm so glad you decided to come. You're always welcome here sweetheart."

"Would that be because of my personality or because I have the recipe for homemade apple pie?" She asked jokingly.

Eve and Milo's father looked at each other and then back at the couple. "Apple pie." They answered together.

"You better be kidding." Milo stated and then they all laughed.

Eve led them into the living room where a huge Christmas tree was decorated in all gold and white. Andy smiled at it and then noticed the people in the room. They all turned to look and then they all stood to greet them. One tall strapping man walked up to Milo and shook his hand, then gave him a hug.

"How's it going little brother?" He asked. Andy smiled at the family bonds.

"Good. Jeff, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Dr. Andy Campbell."

"ooo....Doctor huh?" He said impressed. Andy nodded, not even blushing a little. She was used to people coming up to her like she was better than everybody else. "Nice to meet you." He said, making it obvious that he was clearly kidding before. She shook his hand and kept smiling nervously.

"This is my wife, Isabel." Jeff said to Andy. Isabel stood there and stared at Andy.

"You're white." She said loudly. Andy's mouth dropped open and then she looked at Milo who was staring at his sister in law with furry.

"Not again..." She begged Milo.

After a slight pause, Isabel spoke up. "I'm kidding!" She said with a laugh and then shook Andy's hand. "I'm Hispanic." She added proudly. Andy smiled and looked from the woman to Milo.

"You'll have to excuse her Andy. She's a bit on the 'thinking she's funny' side." Milo said humorously. Isabel slapped his arm and moved on back to her spot on the couch.

Another man hugged Milo next.

"Andy, this is my little brother, Tim." He said, introducing them. Andy shook the mans hand and looked at how much he looked like Milo. "And this is his wife, Susan." Milo added.

"Nice to meet you Andy. That sweater is just beautiful. May I ask where you got it?" Susan said, making polite conversation.

"Umm...you can ask Milo. He gave it to me as a Christmas present."

"Oh, how sweet. Did he give you anything else?"

"Uh, yes. This bracelet." Andy responded and held out her wrist for all to see.

"It's gorgeous. I wish my Timmy would give me nice presents like that." Susan commented.

"Well...baby, we arn't all doctors ya know!" Tim said and walked away. Susan shrugged and joined Isabel on the couch.

Andy took a breath in heavily. "Who's next?" She asked Milo in a whisper. All of a sudden, four little kids came running out of the kitchen and into the living room. They all four stopped when they saw Andy.

"Who's she?" A little Hispanic boy asked rudely.

'He must me Jeff and Isabel's.' Andy thought.

"This is my lady friend, Dr. Andy Campbell." Milo said bending down to the children's height.

"I hate doctors." One of the kids said. Andy looked at the little girl but couldn't make any connections on genetics.

"Hey now, be nice. You're a guest here Lizzy." Tim said. Andy looked at him, thinking that the child belonged to him and Susan. Tim noticed her wondering and spoke up. "She's our adopted one." He said and Andy nodded in conclusion.

"You know, I have a daughter named Lizzy." Andy said to the little girl. "But she's older than you are."

"Really? Is her name Elizabeth?"

"Oh, no. It's Eliza but close enough...." Andy suggested, hoping the little girl would like her.

"Oh, I've always been told that Elizabeth is the prettiest name. I don't know about Eliza, but Elizabeth is my name and my name is pretty." The child said confusingly. Andy just smiled and glanced around at the other kids.

Milo laughed and Andy nudged him. "The other two are Jacob and Sarah." He said, pointing to the other two kids.

"Hi." Sarah said. "You have kids?"

"Yes I do. Two." Andy responded.

"Oh, that's cool." She said. Andy wondered how old she was. She looked about seven.

Andy turned to Milo once the children resumed running around and chasing each other. "Is there anybody else?"

"Actually..." Milo said and walked into another room. Andy stood still, wondering what he was doing. When he returned, there was a large square something hidden under a blanket.

Andy looked at him confused. "What is that?"

"It's your next Christmas present..." He said. "Well it's really for Jessie and Lizzy to." He added. Andy smiled and looked at him anxiously, wanting to know what in the world he had gotten her now. When Milo lifted the blanket, Andy gasped.

"Oh my gosh." She said softly and walked towards him. "It's a cat!" She said and gently removed the animal from it's cage. Andy examined it, her mouth dropped slightly the entire time at the shock of it all. "You got me a cat?!" She said and noticed a collar was already on it with tags. She looked at the tags and her heart lifted as she looked back at Milo. "You named it Gomer!" She said and started to cry, while everybody else in the room didn't understand.

"I thought you'd like it. This one's not stray though."

"I love it." She said and leaned into Milo to hug him, making sure she didn't smother the animal in the mean time. "Thank you. Jessie and Lizzy will go crazy. Every since we got this permanent home here, they've wanted a pet." She noted.

"Milo." Jeff called.

Milo turned his attention to his family. "Yeah?"

"Look up." Susan said, noticing the same thing as Jeff. Milo and Andy both looked up and realized they were standing under mistletoe. Andy smiled and blushed slightly. Milo shrugged and grabbed Andy's arms, pulling her in for a gentle, long, passionate kiss. His family laughed, with some cheering. When they broke, Andy blushed even harder and looked away about to cry again. She smiled at him and he smiled back, their eyes never leaving each other until someone from the living room caught their attention.

----------

After brunch, Milo led Andy upstairs to show her his old bedroom. She thought it would be neat to see his old stuff and he wasn't embarrassed to show it to her. When they walked in, Andy laughed.

"What?!" He asked defensively.

"It's just so....I don't know, not what I expected." She said.

"What's wrong with it?" He said and looked around at his bright orange room. "I was a retro kid ok!"

She laughed even more and he slumped down on the bed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ok. It's very...bright."

"It wasn't always orange. It was white at one point. I had this sort of stage where I was into really 'out of this universe' things. It lasted for about a month but my parents didn't let me paint it back white."

"Wow." She said. "I never knew that." She added and looked around his room more while taking a seat next to him on the bed. She noticed a guitar in the corner of the room. "I didn't know you played guitar either."

"Yeah, well that only lasted about a month to." He said and sighed. "I was always changing my mind. My mother hated it."

Andy giggled. "Can we maybe see the rest of the upstairs? This room kind of gives me a headache when I look at it."

He sighed again and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room and into one of the many guest bedrooms.

"This better?" He asked.

"Oh very much so. Now this is my type of room." She said and looked around. The walls where tan and bordered with a navy blue, red, and silver wallpaper. The bed was big and had the same colors as the border. The drapes on the windows did as well. It all matched and she thought they were astonishing colors. She smiled at him when he closed the door and then sat down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him, signaling for her to join him. She giggled again.

"I have something for you." She said before approaching him.

"Really?"

"Yes. And I think you'll like it better than the tie."

He laughed at the present he had received earlier from her. "Ok, what is it?"

"Open it and find out." She said, taking a small wrapped box from her pocket and handing it to him. Then she took her seat next to him on the bed.

Milo smiled and opened the box. He stared at what was inside. It was a small, rectangle, gold pin that had a heart engraved in it followed by the word 'doc'.

"It's for your plain white lab coat at the hospital. Thought it might spice it up a little bit." She stated.

"Wow. I love it." He said and continued to look at the gift.

"You do?" She said. "Well, that's not all. Look on the back."

Milo took the pin out of the box and flipped it over. He read the back out loud. "I love you. Andy. December 25, 2004." He stared at it, reading the words over and over again in his head. Then after a few seconds, he looked at her in shock. "It that true?"

She stared back at him. "Yes it is." She said and swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I've fallen in love with you."

He kept quiet for awhile, looking back and forth from the pin to his girlfriend. They had only been dating a short while but it did seem as though he was also falling in love. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He decided he should speak up before the moment went to waste.

"I love you to Andy." He said and she took in a deep breath and smiled with relief.

"Really?" She asked starting to cry.

He placed the pin and it's box on the bed and grabbed her face in his hands. "Really." He said and kissed her gently. Andy kissed back feeling a rush of excitement and love all mixed together just running freely through her body. She loved him and now that she knew he loved her back, she smiled and kept kissing him as though they were back under the mistletoe.

The End

Author Notes: So!! How'd ya like it!!! Ahh!! That was so cute, and you know it. Review my peeps!! I love reviews just as much as I love writing. See you later!


End file.
